Princess of Fire, Soldier of Love
by redbutterfly456
Summary: Follow Jadeite through his journey with his true love, the princess of Mars, Rei, as they journey through their lives from the Silver Millennium to Crystal Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1

He remembered the first time he saw her. Captivatingly beautiful and bright as the planet she represented, the princess of Mars was a sight to behold. She was dressed in a flowing red gown, red studs sparkling in the bright light of the ballroom as she turned ever so slightly to secure the position of her liege, the princess Serenity. Her brown eyes sparkled with every emotion, a soft laugh turning up the corners of her lips and making his heart flip. Suddenly, Jadeite wasn't regretting Prince Endymion's invitation to join him at the ball tonight. Just one look at this girl was making the Terran general weak at the knees.

"See something you like?" Jadeite jumped as Nephrite appeared next to him.

"Where did you come from? I didn't hear you at all!" He demanded, flustered and embarrassed that his friend had caught him staring.

"If you like the girl go and say hi. Introduce yourself won't you?" Nephrite winked, "Maybe she'll dance with you."

"Ooh, what's this, Jadeite's got a crush?" Zoicite came up with a drink in his hand, followed closely by Kunzite.

"I can hear the wedding bells already." Kunzite said playfully, earning him a slap from Jadeite.

"Don't be ridiculous! She doesn't even know my name!" Jadeite could feel his cheeks burning up in embarrassment, sneaking another glance at Princess Rei, only to see that she had just spotted him, which of course meant that their eyes had just met. Jadeite cleared his throat and looked away, flustered. The other three generals burst out laughing at their comrade's embarrassing situation, earning themselves a furious look but laughing on nonetheless. Princess Rei smirked slightly in amusement before returning to her conversation with Princess Makoto.

"Great, now I look like a fool!" Jadeite said furiously, "Thanks." Zoicite shrugged.

"You can just be a man and go over to ask her for a dance."

"Well what if she says no?" Jadeite said in a panic.

"Well, in that case, you'll just have to swallow your pride and take it like a man." Nephrite shoved him forward.

"Come on, you're a general for goodness sakes, you can ask a simple question!" Kunzite admonished as Jadeite gave them a pitiful look. Jadeite took a deep breath and straightened his jacket before striding through the crowd, his heart hammering anxiously as he neared the princess.

"My Lady." He said as he bowed to her, drawing the attention of both princesses. Jadeite looked up to smile cautiously at Princess Rei.

"My Lady Mars, if I may have this dance?" He held out a gloved hand to her, his heart pounding as he waited for her response. She laughed softly, a musical tinkle like the soft flow of water and Jadeite felt his heart race even more as she placed her hand in his.

"It would be my honor, General Jadeite." Jadeite felt his heart relax, and he smiled happily as he led her to the dance floor. She was so easy to dance with; her body fit easily against his, her movements practiced and precise. He barely even noticed the dance ending until she was making a curtsey to him and he kissed her hand before letting her go. He stood there in a daze until he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Prince Endymion looking at him with an amused smile.

"Master!" Jadeite exclaimed as he hurridly bowed, "Just…how much did you see?" Endymion looked like he was about to start laughing.

"Enough to see there's love in the air." Jadeite blushed and ducked his head.

"It's only one sided Master…"

"I could help make it reciprocal." Endymion offered, earning grins from the other three generals around him. Jadeite shook his head quickly.

"I can take care of it myself."

"If you say so." Endymion replied as Princess Serenity came up to him, blushing adorably as she saw the generals around him. She tugged on his hand and led him away, eliciting laughs from the four generals. The princess had their prince wrapped around her pinky.

"See Jadeite, you can be like that with Lady Mars." Zoicite nudged him playfully. Jadeite glared at him.

"Talking behind people's backs is generally considered rude." They jumped as a voice spoke behind them, and four sheepish generals turned to see Princess Venus standing with her arms crossed as she looked at them levelly.

"Do you have a crush on my teammate?" She asked immediately, her stern look losing it's effect as a twinkle entered her eye. Jadeite groaned. Leave it to the guardian of love and beauty to pick up on his feelings first.

"And if I do?" Venus smirked.

"You don't need to know my answer." Her eyes met Kunzite's, and she blushed before curtseying and hurrying away. Jadeite raised an eyebrow at the silver haired general, who gave him a glare to shut him up in return. Jadeite chuckled and turned to the stage as the lights dimmed, his head tilted curiously as a tall figure emerged onto the lighted plateau. Who-? His breath caught in his chest. _Her. _He had almost failed to recognize the dark haired beauty in the traditional Martian costume, her hair tied up in an elegantly swirled bun, light dashes of makeup accentuating her features. Jadeite's jaw dropped slightly as she began to dance, her feet stamping to the lively rhythm of the music that was playing. She had him captivated; her body twirled and leapt in perfect rhythm as she performed the traditional Martian celebration dance. How she managed not to fall was way beyond his comprehension, but that only drew him in more. There was no one else in the giant Lunar ballroom. There was just her. _Rei. _He was only brought back to reality by the steady clapping of the guests, cheers ensuing as the princess took a bow. Jadeite swallowed hard, and in a surge of boldness, he stepped forward and bowed in front of her.

"My Lady." She turned to look at him curiously as he kissed her hand.

"That was beautiful. I have never seen anything like it." Princess Rei laughed softly at the praise.

"Rise, General Jadeite. My simple dance is not worthy of such a high level of admiration." Jadeite stood and smiled at her.

"I truly am impressed though." She drew a sweeping curtsey, her feet poised elegantly and her hands just touching the edges of her gown.

"Thank you General." Jadeite felt as if his heart would burst with his feelings for her; she was all he had ever hoped for and more. But it couldn't be safe to let her know, he knew that. Love between those of the Earth and the planets was often looked down upon, and Jadeite knew the issue would be even bigger if it involved royalty. No, he couldn't afford that, especially when their prince and princess had already fallen into that trap.

"General?" Jadeite started as he realized he had completely zoned out into his thoughts, and looked up to see Princess Rei looking at him in concern.

"Is something wrong, General?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing princess."


	2. Chapter 2

In the weeks following the ball, Jadeite couldn't keep still. He had to see her. He had to see the princess again. He longed to hear her beautiful laugh, see her violet eyes sparkle, watch her dance for him alone.

"Something on your mind?" Jadeite snapped out of his daze to see Kunzite peering at him curiously.

"No." He snapped, embarrassed at having been caught zoning out. Kunzite chuckled.

"Funny, I'd rather support the contrary. Look at yourself." Jadeite looked down to find himself drawing little circles in the dirt with a small stick and threw the stick away with a blush. What had he been doing? He stood up, brushing dirt off his uniform.

"Shut up Kunzite. Go spend more time with Princess Venus or something." It was no secret anymore that the pretty blond princess had fallen for his fellow general during the ball, and vice versa. Kunzite smirked.

"Believe me, I'd love to. But she has her guardian duties and I have mine. We can't let it get in the way of our work. But I am seeing her tomorrow for a picnic."

"That's nice." Jadeite muttered. Now if only he could as nonchalantly say that about him and the Martian princess. Not like the other party even had a clue about his hidden feelings. He turned to go, but was stopped short by Kunzite's next remark:

"You know, I hear Venus invited the other guardians too. Princess Rei will be there too." Jadeite gulped at the mention of her name and turned slowly.

"Is that so?" He attempted to gloss over it, but a note of longing still somehow made it's way into his voice. Kunzite grinned cattily, knowing he had the blond general cornered.

"Indeed. I hear she's making strawberry cake too." Jadeite scoffed.

"The princess cooking? Shouldn't that be left to the cook?" He asked. Kunzite tsked and shook his finger at him.

"Jadeite Jadeite, at least know your crush's hobbies and habits! The lady Mars is learning from Princess Makoto of Jupiter. I hear it's going along quite well." Jadeite turned around in embarrassment.

"That's nice Kunzite. Now, if you'll excuse me." He started walking again, but Kunzite's voice stopped him again.

"You're welcome to tag along!" Jadeite risked a look over his shoulder.

"And what should I do that?" He asked suspiciously. Kunzite smiled knowingly.

"I hear she's been getting a lot of suitors lately. Princess Rei is a pretty and talented girl, not to mention 17 years old. She's of age to be married. She could do quite well in that department." Jadeite felt his heart constrict with sudden jealousy. Princess Rei marrying someone hadn't even crossed his mind once. Kunzite was right; Lady Mars was at the right age to be married, and with her qualities, it wouldn't be hard to find someone good. Jadeite straightened his shoulders and gave Kunzite as calm a look as he could muster.

"I guess I could spare some time for a picnic."

The wind blew gently through the forest, drawing with it the soft shrieks of laughter from the grassy clearing where several figures lounged around a big blanket. Princess Serenity had her head resting on Prince Endymion's shoulder, and Princess Minako's hand was gently being clasped in Kunzite's. Jadeite was sitting across from Princess Rei, trying his hardest not to look at her every couple of seconds. She was dressed in a soft red dress the color of freshly bloomed roses, the earrings she wore accentuating her eyes as she moved. Jadeite felt himself falling in love all over again. There was no way he could keep away from her at this rate. Then, to his absolute horror, Prince Endymion created the perfect opportunity to leave the two of them together.

"Serenity, let's go over there. I found some fish in a pond over there the other day." Princess Serenity smiled sweetly at him and took his offered hand.

"Sounds good!" Endymion exchanged glances with Kunzite, who nodded discreetly and kissed Minako's hand.

"Venus, let's over by those trees and have some alone time, shall we? It's been so long since I last saw you." Princess Minako blushed and took the silver haired general's hand, and let him lead her away. It wasn't until both pairs were gone that Jadeite realized what had happened. _Don't tell me they just…_He groaned inwardly. Both pairs of lovers were out of sight; he was completely alone with the Martian princess. Her dark violet eyes looked amused as she cupped her cheek in her hand.

"Looks like we've been left behind." She commented.

"Y-yeah." Jadeite stammered, hitting himself mentally for how stupid he sounded. Surely he could at least talk right!

"Lady Mars." He gulped as her eyes met his, a curious smile lighting up her face and setting his heart on fire.

"Yes General?"

"I, uh…I really enjoyed your dance the other night!" She smiled politely.

"Thank you general." Jadeite nearly slapped himself. Idiot! He had told her the same thing the other night! Now he probably looked stupid for saying it again! Her soft laugh brought him back to the present.

"Be at ease, General. It is just you and I, you needn't be so tense." Jadeite looked down at his hands.

"Yes princess." Princess Rei tilted her head to look at him curiously.

"Are you always such a man of little words?" Jadeite looked up in surprise.

"Well…no…it's just…I didn't think I should be too friendly with royalty you know…we are of different ranks after all." Princess Rei looked at him in surprise before laughing.

"Oh please, spare me of that. Princess Serenity has never bothered with all those formalities, and I'm pretty sure Prince Endymion has not either. Seeing as that is true, I believe we can do the same. Do be more informal with me General, unless you are meeting me in public that is. When we are alone, you can speak as you wish." Jadeite swallowed.

"Okay." She looked at his for a while before speaking again.

"There will be a ball next week. Would you like to come with the prince?" Jadeite looked up in surprise.

"I can?" She smiled.

"I don't see why not. You will be my guest." Jadeite smiled, his heart bursting with joy.

"Only if I get to claim a dance with you again my lady." Princess Rei smiled again.

"You may have the first."

"It's settled. She must like you back." Jadeite looked up in confusion as Zoicite appeared next to his desk.

"What?" He asked, not understanding the other general's sudden statement. Zoicite rolled his eyes.

"Come on Jadeite, it's not that hard to figure out. She invited you to the ball. As her guest. Do you know what that means?" Jadeite shook his head.

"Haven't a clue." Zoicite groaned.

"Sheesh, what did I ever do to be put to work with someone as slow as you on these matters?" Jadeite frowned in annoyance.

"I can't help that I don't get what you mean when you suddenly pop up and declare something out of the blue!" He protested hotly. Nephrite poked his head through the office door.

"As the princess's guest, you have the honor of escorting her in. That's why there's only one guest each princess personally invites." He replied cheerfully. Jadeite's eyes widened.

"What?!" Zoicite raised an eyebrow.

"You really didn't know?" Jadeite rolled his eyes.

"Well I haven't had a royal girlfriend before!" Zoicite sighed.

"Well neither have I at the moment, but at least I know how these rules work. You've been spending too much time on your work. Come on!" He grabbed Jadeite's hand and tugged the blond haired general out of his seat.

"What are you doing?" Jadeite yelled in protest as he was dragged down the hallways of the Terran palace.

"You have to get a gift for the princess!" Zoicite declared, "You're her guest! You can't just show up empty handed. Come on, you're going to pick out something great for her."

Jadeite stared cautiously at the rows of rings and bracelets in the case in front of him, then turned to Zoicite desperately.

"I don't know which one is right…" The girl behind the counter smiled at him.

"Is it for a girlfriend?" Jadeite spluttered at the word, and Zoicite stepped in for him.

"A potential one, yes." Jadeite shushed him, but the girl smiled knowingly.

"How about a ring? One to mark that the two of you are together." She took a box out of the display case and gave it to him to see. Two rings sat on a bed of blue velvet, sparkling invitingly up at him; the female one was slender and had a diamond in the middle with winglike designs spreading out from it. The male version was more simple, a diamond set into a silver band.

"It's perfect." Jadeite said, "But it's only a greeting gift. Wouldn't she get the wrong idea if I gave her a ring like this?" Zoicite tsked at him and elbowed him gently.

"This is a perfect chance for you to confess!" Jadeite gawked at him.

"So soon?" Zoicite slung his arm around Jadeite's shoulders.

"It's never too soon. You can tell her later if you're scared though." Jadeite frowned at him.

"I will tell her when I want to."

Nevertheless, he still bought the rings.

Jadeite shifted nervously and stole another look at the princess beside him. Her dark hair was tied into an elegant bun, a ruby necklace sparkling on her neck that matched the open collar red ball gown she was wearing. Princess Rei looked at him and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't be nervous General." Jadeite gulped, then dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out the ring box.

"Princess?" He felt his cheeks getting hot as he held out the box, "Here!" Princess Rei took the box and opened it curiously, her mouth opening slightly in surprise as she saw the ring.

"General, this…" Her voice trailed off, her eyes rising slightly to look up at him. Jadeite leaned down and kissed her hand.

"Thank you for inviting me tonight Princess. May I put the ring on you?" She blushed slightly and nodded, her cheeks an adorable pink. Jadeite took the ring and slipped it into her finger, his heart hammering anxiously as he realized what this meant. A ring was a mark of ownership in a way, a way of saying a woman was taken. He had passed it off as a thank you gift, but he knew he didn't have to say it directly to ask for her acceptance. The other generals had been right about her. Princess Rei tilted her head up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you General." The loud voice of the footman below echoed up to them.

"Her Royal Highness Princess Rei of Mars!" She linked her arm through his and smiled up at him dazzlingly.

"Shall we?" He grinned and began to lead her down the grand staircase that led to the ballroom below.

"It would be my honor."


	3. Chapter 3

Within a few months, it was no secret to anyone that the princess of Mars and the blond haired general of Earth were a couple. Jadeite came by to the Martian palace personally every few days with little gifts for the princess or went for walks around the Moon gardens. Maids whispered excitedly along the hallways when they saw the two together, earning chastising looks from Phobos and Deimos, the princess's twin guardians. Unfortunately, the relationship was not entirely looked well upon.

"My Lady, I do not understand why you are always fraternizing with that general from Earth." Rei groaned as the prince of Alauda followed her down the hallway.

"I don't think I have a need to answer that question, My Lord." She snapped in annoyance, resisting the urge to through a book at him from the pile in her arms. She hurried on towards her room, but the persistent young man followed her nevertheless, much to her ire.

"There is nothing good about that man! He's only a general in the army!" Rei paused and glared at him.

"Are you suggesting that I should instead spend more of my time with the likes if you, Lord Akihiro?" The prince looked at her proudly.

"Of course. I am a prince and he is merely a soldier. You would do better to marry me than General Jadeite." Rei gave him a level look, then without warning slapped him across the face, sending the prince reeling backwards.

"You-!" He spluttered, "You dare-!" Rei huffed and glared at him.

"Listen you. Don't think that just because you're royalty that I have to be completely courteous to you. I am still the heir to one of the major planets in this solar system; you must be courteous to me. Who I marry and love is quite beyond you, and quite honestly, I don't care about your opinion on the matter." She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forward.

"Listen here. Even if you were the last man in the universe, I wouldn't marry you. I won't have you insulting his name anymore." She growled at him angrily before shoving him back and heading off, leaving behind a startled prince on the floor.

_Martian Gardens_

"That was mean Rei-chan." Jadeite laughed as Rei glared at him.

"It's not funny Jadeite! He insulted you!" She snapped. Jadeite smiled warmly at her and pulled her into his arms, planting a soft kiss on her head.

"I know you were protecting me. Thank you my love." Rei smiled and snuggled into his warm chest.

"I know I didn't make the wrong choice with you Jadeite." She murmured quietly. Jadeite's arms wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

"You didn't. I love you Rei." He whispered into her ear. Rei moved slowly, her hands cautiously sliding up his shoulders as she looked into his eyes playfully. Jadeite noticed the look in her eyes and shook his head, the familiar half smile on his lips setting her heart on fire.

"Honestly, we're supposed to be enjoying the weather." Rei pouted and gave him her best puppy dog eyes, her hands tugging on his sleeve impatiently. Jadeite chuckled and gave in.

"Alright, alright." His hand gently cupped her cheek as he drew her close to him, his soft lips taking a hold of hers in a gentle kiss. Rei sighed happily, her hand curving up around his neck to hold him still. The wind picked up and swept her dark hair around them like a shielding curtain, blocking them off from the world around them and creating an oasis with just the two of them in it. Rei found herself breathless as she pulled away.

"You've gotten better." She teased as she stuck her tongue out at him. Jadeite shook his head and poked her nose lightly.

"So have you." Rei squealed and batted his hands away.

"Meanie!" Jadeite laughed and stood, holding his hand out to her.

"Come, why don't we take a walk. It won't do us any good sitting here all day." He suggested. Rei smiled and accepted his offer.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

_Deep in the forest_

"Jadeite." Rei's steps slowed ever so slightly, her hand tightening on her boyfriend's. The blond haired general next to her nodded.

"I know." They were being followed.

"Not being very discrete are they?" Rei noted wryly, "Work of an amateur." Jadeite shook his head.

"They'd never catch us offguard."

"On three?" Rei asked, her hand slipping out of Jadeite's. He nodded slowly.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" They took off towards the direction of the palace, their steps pounding silently on the leaf covered forest floor. Rei chanced a look back and caught sight of a flap of purple fabric, a silver crest shining on the cloth. Her eyes narrowed as she realized the identity of their pursuer.

"What a fool." She muttered under her breath. Then an arrow zoomed by, barely missing Jadeite's ear, and Rei knew things were getting serious.

"Was that an arrow?" He yelled back at her.

"Sure was!" Rei confirmed, "Just keep going!" They were just in sight of the palace when Rei felt an arrow slip past her and go straight for Jadeite's back.

"Jadeite! Move!"

_Martian Palace, Princess's Chambers_

Jadeite's hand gently stroked Rei's cheek, the skin pale and cold under his touch. She still lived, that was all that mattered; but he would never forgive the boy that had injured his princess. While they were running, Rei had spotted the arrow heading for him before he sensed it, and had taken it for him. Thankfully no vital organs were injured, but the young princess had lost a lot of blood and had developed a fever in the last hour.

"I'm going to kill that stupid boy!" Jadeite hissed, getting up and reaching for his sword. A weak but insistent tug on his sleeve immediately held him back, and Jadeite looked down to see a pair of dark brown eyes looking up at him.

"Rei!" He dropped back into his seat and pulled her hand to his cheek.

"Don't be foolish." She whispered as her fingers gently stroked his cheek.

"I won't let go of anyone who hurts you!" Jadeite protested, "I won't let him get away with it Rei."

"Let my parents take care of it." She said gently, "Stay with me instead." Jadeite sighed and kissed her hand.

"Rei."

"Hm?" Jadeite took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes.

"Marry me." Her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden proposal.

"What?" Jadeite clenched her hand tightly in his.

"Marry me Rei. Be my wife, by my side forever. I want to protect you, and that won't happen unless you are my legal wife. Please Rei, I don't want something like this to happen again! I almost lost you." His hand gently stroked her face.

"And you're still so weak and sick. I can't bear it." Rei smiled and cupped his face in her hand.

"Oh Jadeite. How could I ever say no?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Earth Castle, two months later_

"Prince!" Jadeite's voice rang through the pristine hall of the Earth Castle as he followed an annoyed Prince Endymion.

"Why won't you just stop Jadeite? I won't do it." Prince Endymion snapped.

"But what Beryl says makes sense!" Jadeite insisted, "She is a member of the royal family, she won't do something that's not beneficial to us." Prince Endymion whirled around and glared at the blonde haired general.

"For the last time, I will not betray the moon kingdom! And I better not find you doing the same either, and that's final!" Jadeite sighed as the prince slammed the door to the room in his face, preventing him from any more nagging.

"Told you it wouldn't be that easy." Kunzite's voice came from around the corner, and Jadeite grit his teeth in frustration as the silver haired general stepped out from his hiding place.

"We'll convince him somehow. Come on, Beryl-sama is calling for us." Jadeite followed his fellow general to Beryl's room, but what greeted him there wasn't what he expected.

"What is this?" He stared in shock at the dark cloud that was floating in front of Beryl. The red haired woman turned and glared at the four of them.

"Do not be rude! Hurry and greet your ruler, Queen Metallia!" Jadeite and Zoicite exchanged confused glances.

"I don't understand." Nephrite voiced their concerns for them, "The prince is our ruler. You are simply helping us to overtake the Moon Kingdom for the sake of our prince, aren't you?" Beryl laughed and shot them another murderous glare.

"Don't be ridiculous! Once the Moon Kingdom has fallen, Queen Metallia will be our supreme ruler!" Zoicite frowned.

"We can't do that!" He protested. Beryl laughed again.

"Foolish generals. Don't you realize what power I could give you if we win? You four could be so much more than you are now! If you don't ally with me, you'll only be weak generals forever!" Her dark eyes flashed.

"Don't you want to work for the ultimate ruler of the universe?" As she spoke, Jadeite felt something telling him to leave, but his mind was quickly becoming clouded. Power…yes…it was what he wanted! With power, he could be with Rei forever! As long as the Moon Kingdom dominated over the Earth, they could never do that! No…who cared about Princess Rei? She would only stand in his way to power! What's more, she was also a protector of the Moon Kingdom! Four knees bowed to Beryl and Queen Metallia.

"We are your loyal servants forever."

_Martian Palace, a week later_

"Princess! Princess Rei-sama!" Rei looked up in curiosity as Phobos came bursting into the room, followed closely by her twin sister Deimos.

"Phobos, Deimos, what is it that warrants such behavior?" She chastised, "It looks bad on you!" Phobos was out of breath as she gasped.

"It's happened!" Rei frowned.

"What happened?" She demanded, "Speak clearly Phobos." Deimos quickly took over.

"The people of Earth have allied with that witch Beryl! They're going to attack the moon!" Rei's eyes widened.

"They wouldn't!" She cried, her heart jumping into her throat. Phobos shook her head.

"It's happened Mistress. They're on their way as we speak!" Rei's heart pounded in her chest as she asked the next question.

"What of the Prince and his generals?" Deimos exchanged an uneasy glance with Phobos before both stared down at the ground silently. Rei stamped her foot.

"Answer me!" Phobos looked up warily before quietly replying.

"The Prince has gone to protect the Princess Serenity, but the generals…" She trailed off, and Deimos picked up the sentence.

"The four generals have allied with Beryl." Rei's jaw dropped and her hand flew to her chest.

"It can't be!" Her love, her fiancée Jadeite, was allied with the rebels against the Silver Millennium?

"Are you sure?" She demanded, refusing to believe it, "They are extremely loyal to the prince! They wouldn't do such a thing!" The twins shook their heads.

"It's true Mistress. The Prince said it himself." They said quietly. Rei staggered as the shock of the situation settled in, her legs giving out and sending her falling to her knees as a sob rose in her throat.

"Why?" She whispered, "Why Jadeite?" Phobos and Deimos gently helped her up and brought her to the bed.

"Princess?" They asked warily. Rei closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she pushed her tears back. Now was not the time to cry.

"I'm going to the Moon. I have to be there for Serenity."

_Moon Palace_

"Princess Rei of Mars!" The footman at the palace door announced Rei's arrival as she swept by in a cloud of red fabric.

"Rei-chan!" Princess Serenity ran over to the fire princess, grabbing her hands and urgently tugging her down the hallway.

"How's the situation?" Rei demanded, "Are the others here?" Serenity nodded, her pretty face troubled.

"Oh Rei, do you think they'll actually attack?" She asked anxiously. Rei thought of Jadeite and swallowed hard.

"It's difficult to say Serenity. But I know for sure that Endymion will stand on our side if it happens." She assured her.

"How do you know?" Serenity asked, her eyes wet with troubled tears. Rei stopped and gently cupped the younger girl's cheek in her hand.

"Believe in him Serenity. He loves you too much to turn against you." _What does that mean about Jadeite? _A voice nagged in her head, but Rei pushed it down. Until the moment she saw Jadeite against her, she would believe in him until the end.

"Is the ball still on for tonight?" She changed the subject as they headed for Serenity's rooms. The moon princess brightened a little at the thought of the dance and nodded.

"Mama says she doesn't want to alarm the people yet, so we will continue on as if nothing is wrong. We will still have to be prepared for the worst though." Rei guided her into the room and sat her down in front of the mirror.

"In that case, we better get Minako over here and doll you up. Don't want you looking bad in front of Prince Endymion."

_Moon Castle, 2 hours later_

Rei's gaze was calm but watchful as she stood by a corner of the ballroom, her eyes scanning the area for potential threats. There was a festive air in the palace, the people happily chatting away to each other and dancing the night away. However, Rei was not about to be fooled. She was starting to feel uneasy about the peaceful night; it was just too peaceful for her liking.

_The calm before the storm. _Makoto's voice came through their telepathy, sounding as troubled as Rei felt.

_Yeah. The question is, when is the storm going to hit?_ Ami questioned.

_Whenever it is, I don't think we have to wait long. _Minako replied, and Rei met the blonde haired princess's blue eyes across the room.

_Where's Serenity? _Ami asked.

_Dancing over there with Endymion. They've both got their heads in the clouds. _Rei replied. The two lovers were standing as close to each other as possible, their hands locked and looking seconds away from kissing. A soft sigh escaped Rei's lips. She was sure the whole world could be falling down any second and the two would still be acting the way they were.

_Leave them be Rei-chan._ Makoto chided as she saw Rei's reaction,_ there isn't much more time left for them to be this way. _Rei picked up on the sadness tinged in her friend's voice, and sighed again. She knew what Makoto and the other two guardians were thinking: if only the same could be said for the generals. From what Prince Endymion had said, the four generals had disappeared from the palace, and Rei could only imagine the grim reality of where they had gone. Her fingers played with her dress, her teeth biting down on her lower lip. Her muscles were tense and she felt high strung, as if the smallest thing would set her off. It was far too calm!

_Calm down a bit Rei. _Minako's gentle voice came through to her, _You're going to make Serenity worry if she sees you. _

_I can't help it, _Rei replied, _It's just too calm. I feel like we're gonna be taken offguard. Everyone's happy and whatnot, but I just feel like something is-_

She was cut off as there was a crash and a screeching sound outside. The four guardians immediately tensed, Rei and Minako immediately heading for Serenity.

"What's going on?" She cried as she clung to Endymion.

"Come Princess, you must get to safety." Minako pulled Serenity away from the prince.

"I want to stay with Endymion!" Serenity protested, fighting against the blonde guardian's grasp.

"Please Serenity, it's dangerous here!" Rei coaxed. Luna and Artemis came dashing into the ballroom.

"We're under attack! We're under attack!" Luna cried.

"Everyone to the armory!" Artemis called. Endymion pulled away from Serenity.

"Go with them Serenity. I will definitely protect you and your kingdom."

"Come princess." Rei and Minako led the crying princess away from the ballroom and away from the rising noise coming from outside.

"I can't believe they've actually attacked!" Minako said as they began to run, "They have some nerve!"

"Beryl must have a backing. She wouldn't have dared to do it otherwise." Rei replied, "Her ultimate goal has to be the Silver Imperium Crystal." The Silver Imperium Crystal was the symbol of power in the Solar System; with it, Beryl could be the most powerful woman in the universe. Minako's face was grim.

"Queen Serenity will work things out. She always does."

_Moon Palace, Princess's rooms_

"One of us has to stay here to guard her." Minako said to Rei as they sat Serenity down on her bed.

"I'll stay." Rei replied, "You're our leader Minako. They need you out there." Minako nodded.

"Be careful Rei."

_Moon Palace, 2 hours since attack_

"Where's Endymion?" Serenity whimpered. Rei sat down next to her and patted her hand.

"He's out there protecting us. Don't worry, he'll be fine." She replied.

"That's right, he's outside." A male voice startled both princesses, and Rei jumped up to see the tall figure of a man standing in the doorway, his face hidden by the darkness of the room. Alarm bells were going off in her head as her demon senses went off; this was a youma she was looking at. Rei stood in front of Serenity.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Why, I'm insulted. Have you forgotten me already, Rei?" Rei felt her heart sink as she finally recognized the speaker's voice. His voice had become colder, the usual warmth gone from what she was used to, but it was still him.

"Jadeite." She breathed, a lump rising in her throat. Jadeite flicked on the lights to Princess Serenity's room as he stepped in.

"Your resistance is futile, really. The moon defenses are falling like flies." A sneer coated his voice.

"I'm a bit disappointed, really. This was easier than I thought. Now all that's left to do is take care of you, Moon Princess." Rei held out her transformation pen.

"You won't touch her. Mars Crystal Power!" As her transformation washed over her, she felt tears rise to her eyes. Never had she thought that she would have to face Jadeite like this. She held out a hand and a fiery sword appeared in her grasp. Her eyes bore angrily into Jadeite's as she raised the sword.

"As long as I live, you won't be able to touch her Jadeite." Jadeite smirked.

"Come Rei, don't be so difficult. You do love me, don't you?" He held out a white gloved hand.

"Come with me, and we can be together, happy in the Negaverse. I'm sure Queen Beryl wouldn't mind you joining." Rei's eyes narrowed.

"Thanks, but no thanks Jadeite. My loyalty lies with the Moon Princess, and nowhere else."

"Rei…" Serenity whispered fearfully. Rei's eyes never left Jadeite's as she pushed Serenity back.

"There's a backdoor in your room over there. Get out of here."

"But-!" Serenity protested. Rei gave her a light shove backwards.

"Go! I'll join you later." As Serenity ran, Rei held her sword level to Jadeite. He smirked at her efforts to defend.

"You know you can't defeat me, Rei."

"Shut up." Rei snarled, "My name isn't for the likes of you to use." Jadeite smirked again.

"Funny, I thought you loved me." He cooed. Rei's eyes narrowed.

"The man I loved wasn't you. He was gentle and kind, and he wasn't a member of the negative forces." Jadeite laughed.

"Oh Rei, I'm insulted. To think that we spent so much time together, and you don't understand why I'm doing this?" He held out his hand to her again.

"I'm doing this only for you. Beryl-sama has promised us great power, and once we take over the Moon Kingdom nobody will ever look down on us again! We can be together without anyone laughing at my status! Don't you want that?" It sounded tempting, but Rei knew better.

"Don't be ridiculous." She hissed, "That won't move me Jadeite." She ran at him, her sword poised to run him through, but he dodged at the last second, dark power flying from his hand to knock her aside. Rei gasped for breath as the dark energy faded, her breath knocked out of her as she landed. Jadeite tsked disapprovingly at her.

"I thought you were a smart girl Guardian Mars. Can't you make the right choice for once?" Rei glared up at him.

"I thought I had made the right choice when I chose you Jadeite." She said, her voice dangerously low, "But I guess I was wrong." Her hand balled up in front of her as her eyes met his.

"Burning Mandala!" Her heart screamed in agony as she watched him writhe on the floor, the fireballs burning into his uniform.

"It doesn't have to be this way Jadeite." She said quietly. Jadeite shot her a dark look before throwing another ball of dark energy at her.

"It does!" He stood, "You will not take my hand, and so you are my enemy! Stupid girl, I should have always known you were a nuisance." Tears sprang to Rei's eyes at his words, even though she knew he was only saying it because the dark energy was controlling him.

"My personal army is waiting just outside." Jadeite informed her, "You cannot beat me Mars. You might as well just lead me to the princess." The doors to the Princess's chambers opened again, and Rei saw a horde of youma waiting for Jadeite's command; without turning she already knew that more were waiting just outside the windows. She sighed, her shoulders slumping in resignation as she acknowledged that there was no way she could defeat them all on her own…except through one way.

"Now, be a good girl and show me the way to the Moon Princess." Jadeite said, his voice disgustingly like his previous one. If Rei hadn't looked, she would have thought it was her fiancée that she was listening to, but when she opened her eyes to look at him, his blue eyes no longer danced with the same happiness they used to, and the demon army behind him betrayed his intentions instantly.

"Sorry Jadeite." Her hands reached up and cupped around the center of the bow on her uniform, a red crystal coming forth at her command. Her violet eyes rose to meet Jadeite's startled blue as she felt the heavy burden of defeat coming to rest around her shoulders.

"I can't do that quite yet." Red light burst forth from the crystal, dazzling and clear as it blinded Jadeite, sending him reeling backwards with a pained cry.

"What are you doing?" He cried. Rei smirked grimly, triumphant in having caught him offguard.

"Don't you know what this is Jadeite? I would have thought with all the time that you spent with me, you would have known this already. This is my star seed, the inner core of my being. It is the very embodiment of my power and my existence." She smiled grimly.

"And it is also my path to your defeat."

"Fool!" Jadeite yelled, "Don't you know that using that would kill you as well?" Rei's gaze was calm as she looked back at him unwaveringly.

"Of course I do. But if it will stop you and your army, I am willing to take this risk." At her command, the red light flared brighter, a burst of flame cupped between her white gloved hands.

"My life belongs to the Silver Millennium. If giving it up now will protect my Princess for even just a little longer, I don't mind."

"Stupid girl!" Jadeite yelled, "You only need to take my hand Rei!" Rei shook her head.

"Did you know Jadeite? Once, long ago, I took a vow of chastity to Queen Serenity. You know what that means? It means I will never in love, nor will I ever hold a man as my husband and lifelong partner. But for you, I broke that vow time and time again." A tear trickled down her cheek.

"This, is my penance for breaking my vow."

"I can't believe you are willing to kill the man you said you loved!" Jadeite snapped, "Are you this heartless?" Rei laughed bitterly.

"Kill you? I think you have the wrong idea, this is quite the contrary." She held the crystal out in front of her.

"I am setting you free." Red light shone around her as her tiara disappeared and the symbol of Mars glowed bright as the sun on her forehead.

"Mars Planet Power!" Red light engulfed her and everyone around her, Jadeite and his youma included. Jadeite's pained cry echoed through the room, and Rei reached forward for him as he fell.

"I…I can't believe you actually went through with it." He gasped. Rei held him close to her, savoring his warmth as she leaned in to kiss him one more time.

"Let us sleep now Jadeite. I am tired, and I'm sure you are too."

_Goodbye Jadeite, my eternal love. Let us meet again elsewhere. Perhaps we will be happy the second time. _

In the 20th year of Queen Serenity's rule of the Moon Kingdom, Princess Rei, the last of the House of Mars, died in the service of the Silver Millennium in the battle against the Negaverse.


End file.
